


Nature

by newtypeshadow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-04
Updated: 2005-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow
Summary: "It's in my nature." Remember this.





	

"You'll betray me."

"I won't."

These words marked the beginning of their relationship.

*

"I saw a movie called _The Crying Game_ once. I wasn't supposed to, but Dudly wasn't supposed to be watching it and I said I'd tell if he didn't let me sit in with him."

"What's a muuvee?"

Potter sighed. "That's not the point."

"No, what is it?"

"It's like a wizard moving picture that goes on for hours and tells a story."

Malfoy frowned. "Go on."

"So the story goes, 'A scorpion wanted to cross the river, but he couldn't swim, so he asked a frog for a lift. The frog says, "How do I know you won't sting me." The scorpion says, "If I sting you, then you will drown, and I will drown with you." So the frog agrees to give the scorpion a lift. Halfway across the river, the scorpion stings the frog. When the frog asks why, the scorpion says, "It's in my nature." It was the central focus of the movie, that story. I love how they did it."

"Oh. What brought that up?"

"I'm not sure." Harry pursed his lips. A line appeared between his eyebrows. "Just…remember it."

*

The rumors were flying. "Finch-Fletchly saw Potter and Malfoy kissing by the lake." Neither boy denied it, or even paid attention to the rumors. Indeed, if they heard them at all they might blush and look at their toes, but Potter's friends insulated him, and Malfoy's shrugged their shoulders; purebloods didn't bat an eye at such behavior.

*

"Have you heard what they're saying?" They were lying on the grass beside the lake again. Potter's shirt and robe were under his head. Malfoy's long hair tickled his nipples pleasantly as his lover bent over his face.

"Stay right where you are," Potter said, ignoring the question.

"Why?" Malfoy moved. Potter flinched and closed his eyes.

"The sun's in my eyes when you do that. Move back." When his face was again in shadow, Potter opened his eyes. "What was that you asked?"

"The rumors. Have you heard them?"

Potter smirked. He sat up on his elbows so his nose bumped the Slytherin's. "No. What are they saying?" He butted Malfoy's nose again.

Malfoy frowned at him and pushed Potter back down by their foreheads. "You've heard them, haven't you?"

Potter gazed innocently up at him, green eyes iridescent even in shadow. Malfoy moved his head, and for an instant those eyes were like lightning. Then they were blocked entirely and Potter was saying, "Move back! Malfoy!"

Malfoy did, and kissed him. "Thanks," Potter said, breathing heavily. He reached for Malfoy's hair and pulled him down again.

*

"What is your fascination with my leg hair?" Malfoy kept pulling at it between his fingers, as if to see how long it was, see if it could hurt. They were in Malfoy's bedroom, and it was summer. The windows were open and the room was flooded with light that did nothing to brighten the dour dark green and black of the curtains, the bed canopy, the carpet, walls.

"It's…it's so dark." Malfoy flopped down beside him and pulled up the covers. He rested his head on Potter's bare chest. After a long silence, he said, "What would you say if I told you I'd decided to join the Dark Lord?"

Potter stilled. His chest did a little hiccup, as if he'd stopped breathing for a moment and remembered belatedly that such air was necessary. Malfoy studied the way his muscled stomach dipped in and out beneath his ribcage. Potter really was too thin. "I would ask you why, I suppose," Potter said at length.

"Hm." Malfoy sighed gustily. "And what if I told you it's because you're too thin?"

"What?" Potter barked a laugh. "Too thin?" His stomach moved rapidly; he was laughing.

Malfoy smiled. "Too thin. How can you ever hope to defeat someone as powerful as the Dark Lord if you're so skinny?"

Potter wrapped his arms around Draco and hugged him. "Good God, I thought you were serious a minute." He laughed again. "Too thin."

"And short."

"I told you about the Dursleys. That's bound to stunt one's growth."

"Of course. Let me up a minute, will you?" Potter let go and Malfoy got off the bed. He slipped into a forest green sleeping robe and tossed a spell off at Potter: "Petrificus Totalus."

Potter's face wasn't even shocked; it hadn't the time for it. Malfoy knew his lover could still hear him though, so he spoke as if Potter could answer. "I was serious, you know. I don't think you can beat him as you are, and quite frankly you've run out of time. I know you're probably thinking, but what about us? I don't know, honestly. I did have fun, I feel some sort of attachment for you that's more than for other people. Unfortunately, this is who I am." Malfoy pointed his wand at the door. It opened. Black robed Death Eaters streamed in, the Dark Lord last of all.

The Dark Lord pointed his wand at the frozen, wandless Potter. He didn't thank Malfoy, and Malfoy didn't expect him to. "It's in my nature," Malfoy whispered to his lover as the green spell leapt from the Dark Lord's wand. He didn't bother to wipe the tear falling down his cheek.


End file.
